


Breathe With Me, Karkat

by KarkatHorns



Series: Suicidestuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, References to Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another DaveKarkat fanfic because they need to be moirails ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With Me, Karkat

It’s hard to believe that the bloody broken figure in front of you is in fact Karkat Vantas. You stood there in shock when you found him, curled up on the floor behind the sofa. The only reason you found him was in an attempt to get the remote, which you couldn’t find. He probably hid there because he didn’t think anyone would find him until he started to rot. Then again, most of his plans never work out in the end anyways.

He looks like he came straight out of a horror movie. The second you find him, you scoop him up and rush him to the bathroom, sitting the troll boy down into the bathtub. His sweater and his long pants were torn up, and blood covered the bottom of his pants. You could just barely hear his faint breathing, although otherwise he wasn’t responsive at all.

You take off his shirt and pants, and although in any other situation the boxers he wore with little crabs all over them would have been hilarious, the blood and cuts that covered him took all the humor there could possibly be. You turn on the water, and after being sure that it’s not too hot or cold you take out the shower head and wash the blood off of Karkat’s cuts, so that you can see them better. You keep the water on, running out to a supply closet in the hallway and digging around for a first aid kit. When you find one, you run back, and Karkat still isn’t responsive.

Deciding that it was better to get anything that could be painful out of the way, you start to clean his wounds with alcohol. You turn the water from the shower off, of course. You don’t know how long he’s been behind that sofa, and you definitely don’t want anything getting infected. You press gauze against his cuts, managing to get the small ones to stop bleeding. It took a while to slow down the bleeding on his bigger cuts, and you silently thank god that he hadn’t cut any weird troll arteries or anything. You sew up his bigger cuts, used to the practice from when you watched your brother sew up his snuppets. It wasn’t the best job, but it would do for now.

You start to shake Karkat a little, in hopes to get any sign that he was still alive. His eyes twitched a bit, and you decided that you should at least bandage him up before he wakes up. You bandage about half of his cuts before he begins to stir. You pick him up carefully and sit him down on the toilet seat. He looks up at you, and is obviously confused as to what’s going on. Finally, he talks, although his voice was hushed and quiet. “…Dave?”

He didn’t seem to think you were real, for a moment or two. He grabbed a hold of your arm, as if to check. There was a silence, before Karkat lowered his head guiltily. “You should have just left me there…” he whispers, and he still seems pretty dazed. You wonder how much blood he’s lost, and the thought makes you panic a bit on the inside. You sit the troll in your lap, and he leans his head against your chest. Otherwise, he was just limp in your arms. You rub circles into his back in hopes it will comfort your friend.

Karkat opened his mouth to talk, and knowing that he was probably just going to insult himself again, you shoosh him and rock him back and forth a little. He quiets down, his breaths quiet and shaky. You sigh, holding your moirail close to you.

“Karkat, I want you to breathe with me.” As corny as this sounds, it’s the only thing you can think might help for the moment. He nods, quietly. You continue rubbing circles into his back. “Breathe in,” you instruct, keeping your voice calm and steady. He does as you say, his shoulders rising. “…and out,” you add. He lets go of his breath, although it was still shaky and panicked. 

He moves to rest his forehead against your neck, and you repeat this a few more times. After a while, he seems to have finally calmed down. You continue to rock the troll back and forth, quietly.

He has a lot of explaining to do.

[End of Chapter 1]


End file.
